Say Goodbye
by Kyusu
Summary: No Summary. Just about WonKyu WonKyu WonKyu. Go read and I hope you enjoy it.


"Say Goodbye"

Wonkyu

Author =Kyusu=

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siwon-ssi. Boleh aku meminta bantuanmu? Mungkin ini untuk yang terakhir kali." Aku menggigit pipi bagian dalamku seraya menahan tangisku yang hampir keluar. Aku hampir kehilangan suaraku untuk berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja di depan namja yang kucintai ini. Senyum yang tersungging di bibirku mungkin tampak aneh saat ini.

"Ada apa? Kau bisa memintanya tanpa kau berkata untuk terakhir kali" Siwon masih seperti biasa. Dia selalu menganggap setiap kata-kata yang kuucapkan selalu ada saja yang salah. Aku sengaja menjatuhkan handphone di tanganku dan mengambilnya seraya mencuri kesempatan untuk menghapus air mataku yang tanpa di aba menetes begitu saja.

"Berjalanlah di depanku dan jangan pernah menoleh ke belakang sebelum aku memintamu." Meskipun aku pura-pura memeriksa apakah handphoneku yang terjatuh baik-baik saja tanpa menatap matanya saat kuberbicara, aku merasa aku telah tertangkap basah bahwa aku tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

"Hanya seperti itu? Apa ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?" Aku masih berjongkok lalu memandangnya dengan berurai air mata yang sudah tak mampu kutahan.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan berjalan di depan dan kau berjalan di belakangku." Ditengah pandanganku yang kabur karena air mata sialan ini, aku masih bisa melihat samar ia yang menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu melihat wajahku yang jelek ini bersama air mata yang membuatnya mengerti.

Aku berdiri. Berjalan di belakangnya seraya menyeka air mataku yang tak mau berhenti menetes. Baru kusadari ternyata bahunya lebih lebar dariku. Bahu itu yang selama ini selalu menjadi tempat ternyaman untuk tidurku. Punggungnya lebih kokoh dari punggungku. Punggung itu juga yang selalu kupeluk secara paksa. Aku tertawa kecil saat mengingat bagaimana aku memeluknya dari belakang. Tapi meskipun aku tertawa, air mata ini entah kenapa tak kunjung surut juga.

"Siwon-ssi. Kau memiliki bahu yang lebar."

"..."

"Siwon-ssi. Kau juga memiliki punggung yang kokoh."

"..." aku tak mendengarnya sama sekali membalas perkataanku.

"Siwon-ssi, hari ini kau juga tak memakai sepatu yang kuberikan."

"..." tangisku semakin deras. Tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum supaya nanti jika ia menoleh, ia akan melihatku baik-baik saja.

Kuinjak jejak kakinya yang menginjak daun musim gugur berwarna merah satu demi satu. Dia tak menjawabku seperti tadi. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini. Hingga aku menabrak punggungnya yang berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba. Suara tangisku seketika pecah. Kali ini saja kumohon biarkan aku menangis di punggungmu sepuasku. Tanpa melihat wajahmu. Tanpa kau melihat wajah jelekku yang setiap hari menganggumu. Yang setiap hari mencintaimu tanpa syarat. Yang setiap hari tak pernah menerima balasan darimu.

"Tunggu sebentar kumohon. Setelah ini aku berjanji tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Setelah ini aku akan pergi darimu. Kau tak akan melihatku lagi. Jadi kumohon ijinkan aku." Entah ia mengerti atau tidak apa yang tengah kubicarakan ini karena isakan tangisku yang mengganggu. Perlahan kulingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya dari belakang. Aku beruntung ia tak menolakku seperti biasa. Hanya saja tak ada balasan darinya. Dia hanya diam membisu membuat suasana menjadi lebih terasa berat bagiku.

"Aku mengerti. Ternyata kau masih menolakku. Mulai dari sini kita berpisah. Jadi mari kita saling mengatakan selamat tinggal." Suaraku hilang dan kembali saat aku berbicara. Jadi aku mengulang-ulangnya agar ia mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kesempatan yang kau berikan padaku kini telah habis. Ternyata usahaku untuk memiliki hatimu tak pernah berhasil. Maafkan aku Siwon-ssi. Terima kasih. Dan selamat tinggal." Kulepaskan lingkaran tanganku di pinggangnya meskipun berat bersamaan dengan kulepaskan orang yang sangat kucintai ini, Choi Siwon. Kulihat lamat-lamat punggung kokohnya yang tak akan pernah kutatap lagi.

Setelah puas menatap punggungnya, aku segera pergi berlawanan arah dengannya. Namun, belum berapa banyak langkah yang kuambil, aku mendengarnya memanggil namaku.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Mungkin pendengaranku sedikit bermasalah akibat tangisku. Mana mungkin ia mengingat nama depanku. Karena ia biasanya hanya memanggilku dengan nama margaku saja, Cho. Aku memilih berhenti tapi aku tak ingin menoleh kebelakang karena aku takut. Aku takut dengan ia melihat wajahku, maka aku akan membuatnya benci padaku. Aku tak pernah menginginkan hal itu terjadi sekalipun aku selalu mengganggu hidupnya.

"Aku belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan kau sudah pergi." Hatiku serasa tertusuk beribu jarum panas dan itu sakit sekali saat ia berkata belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang berarti ia tak pernah menerimaku selama ini dan sangat menginginkanku pergi dari sisinya.

"Katakanlah. Aku menunggunya." Cepat katakan Siwon dan biarkan aku pergi dari situasi ini yang sangat menyiksaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kata-kata selamat tinggal itu, apa boleh kutukarkan dengan kupon makan tokpokki gratis di ujung jalan sana?"

"Sialan kau Choi Siwoooooooonn!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teheheheheheeee

Hai. I'm Kyusu. Nama yg diambil dari nama kucingku. Sparkyu addict. Only ELF.


End file.
